


For the Love of an Elf - Fellowship of the Ring

by definetlynotahunter



Series: For the Love of an Elf [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, Also rape, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I just thought of that, I should stop tagging stuff, Is anyone actually reading these still?, Just a girl who bangs an elf, Legolas is a BAMF, Mushrooms, Porn, Shit this is bad, This is my first fic so I don't know how tags work, This is not self-insertion I promise, Ummm Boromir is a crazy dick, jsyk, just kidding, no i'm not, potato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman is transported into the world of Tolkien, making friends and realizing that maybe that's where she belonged in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of an Elf - Fellowship of the Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible author. Just putting it out there. I'm so scared to post this you have no clue. This is part one of a three part series. I have a little bit done on the second, but if everyone hates this I'll delete it and everything that's associated with it. I'm so sorry for putting you through this.   
> Nobody but me has read this so all mistakes are mine. Also, if you think I own these characters, you should put the acid away, you've had enough.

I don't know exactly what happened. Or why, or how. One moment, I was sitting in my bedroom, watching the first Lord of the Rings on my television, when I was wishing more than anything that I could escape my hell of a life and go there, on an adventure. Fighting orcs, trolls, meeting all races of creatures. I'd watched all the movies a million times before, I don't know what had changed. Maybe my wishing to be there was more fervent? Maybe all my wishing finally paid off? Maybe it was because I started speaking in the language I made up at age five? Hell if I know. But all of a sudden, I was no longer in my bedroom. I was in what looked like a backyard, but everything was small, as if a child's home.  
“Oi! What're ye doin' in Mr. Frodo's garden?!” I look up to see a small child come towards me, and my fear diminishes. As the figure moves closer. I see that it is not a child that hails me, but a small midget-like person.  
“I-i'm very sorry, Mr...?” I look up pleadingly, hoping not to be turned out with nothing in this strange land.  
“Samwise Gamgee, Miss...?” He looked at me and I saw his expression softened.  
“Nikkolette Svetkona.” Then, as I process his words, it dawns on me. My wish came true! I'm in Middle Earth! Tears start to form in my eyes as I realize my most heartfelt desire has come true.  
Samwise notices. “Miss Svetkona, is everything alright? Are ye' hurt?” He kneels next to me as if to inspect me for wounds.  
I laugh his concern away. “No, no, it's just... I dreamed of this place so long, but I never thought that I would be so blessed as to visit.”  
He looked at me peculiarly. “Well lets just get ye' on inside, see what to do with ye', eh?” His eyes sparkled as he thought of helping another.   
He really truly is a kind soul, isn't he? I thought to myself. Sam leads me into the house, so much smaller than any I've ever seen. All of a sudden we hear frantic speech. I can't hear very well, but something about a ring, Sauron, and going to Brie. Oh my gosh, Gandalf is sending Frodo on his quest! As if this day could get better.   
The wizard storms into the room and grabs dear Sam by the collar. “Samwise Gamgee!” He thundered. “Were you eavesdropping?!”   
Poor Sam looks panicked. “We weren't droppin' no eaves, sir, I swear it!”  
I step in to defend my only friend. “It's my fault he's here, Mithrandil.” I use a title I heard him called in one of the movies. “I woke up in your gardens with no recollection of how I came to be there. Please, if you take your anger out on anyone, take it out on me.  
Gandalf looked at me and his eyes widened. He dropped Sam and approached me. “My dear, where ever did you come from?”  
“Umm, America?” I wasn't sure how to respond, as these characters obviously do not know that they are fiction in my world.  
Gandalf drops to his knees before me. “By the gods, I never thought I'd live to see the day...” By this point, I was as confused as the Hobbits before me. He looks up and sees the confusion in my eyes. “You do not know who you truly are, do you?” I look at him blankly. “You were raised human, yet you are immortal, yet not an Elf. You were said to come when Middle Earth was at it's greatest need. You will arrive here and live here until the end of time, never aging, never growing old. There are many legends about you, Skilnør.” At the use of this word I started. This meant dragon in the language I had made up as a little girl. I never gave the language a name...  
He rose to his feet. “Miss...?” “Nikki” I supplied. “Miss Nikki will be accompanying you on your journey.” The way he said it left no room for argument.

 

We were on the ferry to Bree with our two new companions, out company upped to 5. Our new additions were Frodo's cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. They asked me to refer to them as Merry and Pippin, which I much preferred. I was sitting at the edge, dangling my toes in the water, admiring the soft elven garments the old wizard had given me.  
They were soft hunting garments. I had a forest green tunic over brown leggings, knee-height boots, a brown leather belt at my waist, and a long brown cloak to wrap around myself.  
I was startled from my reverie when Merry and Pippin sat down on either side of me.  
“So, Nikki, tell us, where are ye' from? You have a peculiar name, you speak in a peculiar manner, and you use peculiar words.” Merry inquired.  
“You must be from somewhere peculiar.” Finished Pippin.  
I thought back to everything that I had left behind, yet felt a sense of relief at the same time. “No, there's really nothing interesting about it at all.” I told the two companions.  
Merry continued to badger me. “Well if it's where you come from, it must be absolutely fascinating.”  
I blushed. I knew the Hobbit was flirting, and I was so unused to it. My grandmother had always insisted that I was beautiful. I had a large bust with full hips, curvy thighs, and a tiny waist. I was really a very petite girl. I had short, dark brown hair cropped to shoulder length, layered so that it framed my round face. I had eyes so dark brown they were almost black, and they were large, framed by dark lashes and complimented by full lips that always seemed to be pouting a little.   
“Not really at all.” I sad, and I laid back on the ferry and let it carry me away to the peculiar dreamworld I always fell into. 

 

My dreams that night were reconciling what Gandalf had said with my own reality. My father had left before I was born. My mother couldn't even remember him but to say that he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
I had always been stronger and faster than all the other kids my age. I had never gotten hurt, now that I thought back. I'd never grown any hair when I hit puberty on places most girls grow hair at that age. Maybe my father was some sort of immortal. I had even made up my own language that had many strange properties. When I said something, things would sometimes happen. It felt... magical.

 

Much had happened between meeting Aragorn at that accursed bar in Bree and arriving at Rivendell. My heart ached for Frodo, who had not yet awoken. The introduction to Elrond was strange. The entire time, he kept looking at me, then looking away, as if I would be someone else when he looked back.  
I was wandering through the woods, as nature had always soothed me. I found a beautiful tree that seemed to have been made for me to climb up into and think. As I reached the top, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
“A bit high for such a young human, wouldn't you think? I should carry you down, take you back to wherever you came from.” The words, spoken in jest, caused me to spin in alarm. “Peace, I mean no harm.” As I looked at the source of the words, my eyes fell upon the most beautiful man I ever saw. His hair was like a golden waterfall, held behind his elegantly pointed ears by two simple braids that met in the back. His eyes, a shocking, startling ice blue, ageless, yet happy and jovial at the same time. He was dressed in a fashion much the same as I, and I assumed that Gandalf had given me elvish garments procured from Rivendell.   
I quickly composed myself and stated “I am no mere human girl, elf friend. As to what I am, your guess is as good as mine. Not even the wizard knows.” I turned away as a sadness of my unknown origins flitted through my eyes. I felt as if I had known this man forever.  
“I see.” My heart stilled as I felt him draw nearer. “I, then, should be the one asking assistance of one so much more mighty and powerful than I.” He grinned mischievously.   
I rolled my eyes in a happy manner. “You should. I come here with the great wizard Gandalf Greyheim. He has become a good friend, and I should so hate to see you turned into a toad.” With that I leapt off the tree, sprinting full force towards Frodo's room to check on him, as a sixth sense told me he would soon be awake.   
The beautiful stranger caught up to me. “Pray, I did not catch your name.”  
I laughed, the sound seeming so natural after it being dormant so long. “Nikki.”  
He seemed to savor it as he spoke my name. “Nikki. Very beautiful, I've never heard such a name. I am Legolas. I hope to see you again.” And with that he turned and ran the opposite way as I.

 

As I walked to where the council was called to take place, I sense the presence of a Man nearing me. I slow my pace, as to allow the stranger to catch up, as I hope to make as many allies as soon as I can. This is a strange world to me, not a place to make enemies. Around the corner comes a rather handsome, if not haggard looking man. Aragorn is much more handsome, and Legolas... Well there's just no comparison.   
“Hello, miss. Are you lost?” He looks at me with a strange look in his eyes, one I did not quite understand.   
“I know exactly where I'm going, I assume my destination matches yours, are you not Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor?” He nodded. “I am Nikki.”  
He smiles, almost ferally. “Ah, I've heard much about you. They say you fell from the sky, and you refuse to dress like a proper lady.” At this, he smirks.  
“My choice of clothing is no matter of yours. I don't know who decided that skirts were proper, but I shall decide on my own what I deem fitting.”  
He laughed. “I hope we see more of each other.”

 

Bored by the talk of foreign politics, I spend most of the meeting ignoring disgusting leers from the men and dwarves seated in the ring. I instead spend my time staring at the beautiful face I've memorized so well.  
“Miss Svetkona?” The voice of Elrond startles me from my imaginings.   
“Yes, my Lord? I apologize, I was miles away. Thinking of home.” I smiled sheepishly. It wasn't exactly a lie.   
Chuckles come from around the circle. Elrond smiles. “That's precisely what I wanted to ask you about, my dear.” I imagine I see Legolas cringe in jealousy at the endearment. “Would you kindly tell us where on Earth you are from?”  
I sit up straighter in my seat, lower my head, and close my eyes, in order to better picture my world. I can't think of where to start, so I start at the beginning.  
“The world I come from is nowhere on your maps, my friends. I come from a different Earth, similar and different to yours in so many ways. The beginning of our world depends on your beliefs. According to what I believe, it started dark, then God said 'Let there be light'...” I went on for hours, spewing out history, until I finally got up to the point where I would start talking about myself.   
“And in 1998, I was born...” I hesitate, not wanting to talk about myself. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, waiting for me to continue.  
“Well?!” said a red-haired dwarf. Gimli? “Tell us about yerself!”  
I looked around the circle, at all the people eyeing me expectantly, not wanting to speak any further. I looked desperately, until I met the eyes of Legolas, who mouthed at me Just say no. I almost started laughing at the reference none of them would understand.  
“I don't want to talk about myself. I was born in 1998, and now here I am.” I sat back and crossed my arms against my chest, hoping to give myself a bit of defense from any pressure to continue.  
Lord Elrond sat back, a bit disappointed, looked almost unsatisfied, but not willing to bully me for information. “Let us continue to the matter at hand...”  
After ages of deliberation and an absurd amount of arguing, a small, brave voice rises from amidst the clamor and drags my eyes from the face of the angry Legolas, arguing with the dwarf. “I will take it! I will take it.” After everyone else stepped up to volunteer their weapons, I remove myself from my seat, and crouch to look Frodo in the eye. “There's nowhere else I would rather be, my friend. Your heart is as large as your burden. You carry both well.”  
Lord Elrond smiled. “So be it. You will be the Fellowship of the Ring.”

 

Later that night, I went into the gardens for some privacy, and I walked deeper and deeper to assure nobody would discover me. I sat in the welcoming arms of an oak, stared up at the sky, and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
I ripped of my cloak and felt for the scar I knew resided on my back. It was long and ugly, stretching from my left shoulder blade diagonally down to my right hip. It had never healed correctly. It only hurt when I remembered the blade driving into my back, narrowly missing my spine, narrowly missing all essential organs. My mother said I was lucky, because she wasn't going to take me to the hospital. She couldn't whore around and do drugs if she went to jail for attempted murder, assault and battery, child abuse, and all the other bullshit she'd done.  
I lay there for a while until I somehow sensed someone silently coming up the tree behind me. Some primal instinct told me he was a friend, so I took my time sitting up.   
I let the tears flow freely as Legolas hoisted himself up into my little alcove. He sat next to me, full understanding in his eyes. For that moment I didn't care, I just threw myself into his arms and sobbed. There was nothing romantic, or weird about it. He was just giving me the comfort I had been deprived of all my life. The comfort I so desperately needed.   
For the first time in a long time, I just let myself cry.

 

We made camp that night in a small glen with a stream nearby. As the Hobbits started to cook, I was yearning for a bath, despite the fact we had only been traveling for a week.  
I grabbed what I needed from my bags, and turned away from the company, about to leave for the stream, when Gandalf asked, “Where are you going, child?”  
“I am in desperate need of a bath. I won't be long.”  
“Take your sword.” said Aragorn and Boromir simultaneously, looking at each other with unease at their similarities.  
In spite of myself, I laughed. “Why? Am I going to have to defend myself from the eels in the water? I think my honor is safe in the water in the company of friends. Any one of you is welcome to supervise me, if you wish. I care not. I'm getting clean one way or another. I won't be long, so you all may bathe as well before we sleep.” And with that I turned and walked through the brush.  
Silly, telling me to bring my sword. I thought as I undressed and waded into the water until it was waist deep. I lathered my skin and began work on my hair, when all of a sudden I hear a low growl from the brush. Without turning around, I said, “Haha, very funny, stop trying to scare me. Merry, Pip, is that you? Are all Hobbits as mischievous as you, or are you just exceptions?” I turn around to see one of the Uruk-hai staring at me from the shore, blocking me off from the rest of the Fellowship.  
“Oh, shit...” I whisper, as nothing else comes to mind.  
The orc starts wading into the water. “Well aren't you a pretty little thing? I was getting lonely, all alone, separated from my brothers, but I'll bet you can help with that, can't you?” the foul thing hissed at me.  
Setting aside all attempts at bravado, I scream as high and as loud and as long as I can. I hear a rustling in the bushes, but I know I must act now. I continue to scream, never stopping, amazed at the fact that I do not feel the need to take a breath, and I plow across the stream to the other side, looking for anything to use as a weapon. As I reach the shore, I scrape my chest above my breasts in a horizontal line on God knows what. I run onto the shore, blood pouring down my chest, and I grab a fallen branch that slightly resembles a club,   
I see Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli come through the brush just as the orc reaches the shore.  
“Hold on, Nikki, just hold on! We're coming!” With that, they start fording across. I see they'll never make it in time. I'll just have to save myself.   
Something instinctual inside of me takes over. “Raiskr!” I scream, and the end of my branch explodes into flame. I feel a small amount of energy leave my body, startling me. I can see my four friends stop a moment in shock, but I just continue screaming the language I had made up as a small child, unaware of it's power. Directing my attention at the orc, now shocked by my spell, I scream, “Thyna, kiernor!” Thrust, break! A burst of air suddenly shatters all the bones in his body. His screams end shortly. This sspell takes more energy than the one before.  
I suddenly notice that my spell also shattered Gimli's shin. I run over to him on the shore he had barely reached, and crouch next to his leg. I'msorryI'msorryohmyGodI'msosorryGimliohGodI'm-”  
“Shut up and fix it, girl!” Boromir roared, angry that I had potentially slowed us down.  
“Shit, um, ok, let's see.” I close my eyes and think. “Gimli, may I have your permission to try something insane?”  
He looked at me as if I were mad. “Whatever you need to fix it.”  
I reached out to him with my mind tentatively, not really knowing what I was doing. All of a sudden, I felt him, his mind a bright flame. I entered and started exploring, following his nerves and veins down to his destroyed leg. And I began to chant, over and over.  
I chanted words that would turn back the damage, make the bone whole, remove the shards from his muscle, seal any ripped veins, restore life back to the limb. I chanted for what felt like forever. After I finished, I looked down in shock at his leg. It was flawless, and completely bald! No hair whatsoever grew on the skin.   
Despite the fact that I was kneeling naked in front of four men in a forest, my hair and upper body lathered in Elven soap, blood covering my chest, after I had just broken, then fixed my dwarven friend's leg, I began to laugh at the fact that I had accidentally removed the hair from his leg. The four of them looked at me like I was mad. To be honest, I probably was.  
Finally I stopped laughing. I turned to Gimli. “I have fixed your leg, but I fear it will not grow any hair... Forever shall your leg be bald!” I struggled not to laugh again, when Aragorn came and put his cloak around me, trying not to stare at my scar.  
“I think it may be a good idea for you to bathe with the rest of us from now on, Nikki.” I just nodded in agreement as we set off back across the stream.  
Silence enveloped us as we forded our way across. As we reached the shore, Legolas looked at me out of the corner of his eye. “You're gonna wanna clean that wound.” I looked down at the long cut stretching across my chest.  
“I should probably wash the soap off of myself first...” I didn't think washing with clean bandages was a great idea.  
“Alright, then everyone will bathe now.” Gimli raised his voice ever so slightly. “Hobbits, wizard, we are all going to clean ourselves now. Feel free to join!” And with that, the four of them divested themselves of their clothing as the other five came through the brush to do the same.   
I removed the borrowed cloak and folded it as neatly as I could and set it near Aragorn. I turned my back on my companions, wading back into the same area I was before I was so rudely interrupted, not caring how my scar looked for once.

Legolas' POV

As she turned away and waded into the river, I felt my elfhood stirring at the sight of her naked body, hips swaying ever so slightly as she walked away, completely blind to her beauty and allure. The second I saw the scar on her back I wanted to kill whoever hurt this sweet, beautiful creature... Stop it. I told myself. Give her the respect she deserves. She's more than just a woman... She's an equal.  
Boromir's voice startled me from my reverie. “You shouldn't look so obviously. I doubt she'll be happy if she turns around and sees you staring. And you saw her across the river. She destroyed that Uruk-hai. She could do some serious damage.”  
I thought about what he said, and he was right. I needed to stop thinking about her...

Nikki's POV

As I finished washing off the soap, I started back towards the shore. As I came up even near Legolas, I use my arm and send a giant spray of water his way. I laughed at his shock at suddenly being soaked and started laughing.  
“What's wrong Legolas? Don't like the water?” I smiled even bigger at the look he gave me. Suddenly a giant spray of water came at me from his direction. I dodged it and it hit Gandalf.  
“Oops...” Was all poor Legolas could say before Gandalf used his magic to send an enormous spray of water his way, soaking everyone. The result was a water-fight leaving everyone spotless.  
I walked to the shore and dried myself, and wiggled into my pants. I wrapped the towel around my upper half so as to leave my cut exposed. I was starting to feel weak from blood loss. “Could someone help me...” was all I got out before my legs folded and I fell to the ground, my back against a boulder, blood flowing out in waves.  
“Shit! You okay Nikki?” Legolas grabbed his medical pack and ran over to me, trying to stop the blood by applying pressure. Meanwhile I was getting loopy from lack of oxygen.  
“Legolas why did you dye your hair purple?” Everything was wrong, off. Inside of me was this little kernel of sanity watching the rest of me loose it.  
“Nikki, my hair is blonde.” Legolas looked into my eyes. “She's lost a lot of blood.”  
Gimli looked annoyed. “Why can't she 'eal 'erself like she did me leg?”  
Boromir looked at me with the realization. “Nikki, you can heal yourself! Hurry, do it!”  
“Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree top! When the wind blows, the cradle will rock! And down will come-” I looked around in confusion. “Why the fuck does baby come down!? Who the fuck puts their baby in a tree!?” I grabbed Legolas by the collar. “DON'T PUT THE FUCKING BABY IN A TREE!!”   
Legolas grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. “Nikki, you need to come back to us. Just long enough to heal yourself. Then you can sleep for hours.”  
Something registered in my oxygen-deprived madness. I looked down at my chest, pouring blood. “This is going to take more energy than I have. I'll have to take a bit from the trees. They won't mind. But when I do I'm gonna pass out. Don't panic, just lay me down. I'll wake up in a few hours. Okay?” Legolas just nodded. I take a deep breath and reach out my mind, going past those of my companions, reaching out to the trees and small animals around us. I didn't want to hurt any of them so I found enough so that I would only need a small amount from each. I close my eyes and place my hand on my chest. “Pnemli knonor.” As these words leave my mouth, I feel my flesh knitting back together. Then, suddenly, blackness rushes up on me. Just before I fall unconscious, I feel Legolas pick me up and cradle me into his arms. I smile and snuggle closer and the darkness welcomes me like an old friend.

 

As Aragorn and Boromir taught Merry and Pippin to use a sword, I watched. I eventually picked up my own, and almost as if I was remembering after not doing so for a long time, I started to swing my sword at imaginary foes, cutting them down in droves. After a short time, I realized everyone had stopped their tasks and was watching me. I stopped and looked around, blushing.  
“Would you do the honor of sparring with me, friend?” I looked up at Legolas and smiled, taking my stance. In the span of a breath it began.  
Whirling faster than the eyes around us could follow, we engaged in a sort of dance. We were so evenly matched, neither of us could land a blow. We had been fighting for a while when I decided I was going to have a laugh.  
“OW!” I dropped my sword and grabbed my wrist, feigning injury.  
Legolas rushed to my side, reaching for my hand. “Oh my god, are you alright? I'm so-”  
In the blink of an eye I tackled him to the ground, interrupting his sentence. I had his wrists pinned in my hands and my legs were straddled around his waist. “Never let your guard down, silly elf.” I grinned, trying to suppress a laugh but failing.  
“Oh dear, it seems you've got me. Whatever shall I do?” With the last word he somehow flipped me onto my stomach, threw me over his shoulder, then tossed me in the creek we had placed camp near.  
I hit the ice cold water, and swiftly returned to the surface. I pulled my way out, shivering violently. Legolas walked up to me as I reached the edge. He was laughing, the sound as beautiful as the first time I'd heard it. “You look cold, Nikki!”  
“Well you can't really know unless-” I grabbed his arm and threw him in behind me. “You experience it!” I was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down my cheeks.  
Gandalf came over, laughing. “Alright you two, dry off and get your gear together. We'll need to move out soon.”   
As he walked past me, I heard Legolas mutter something about “Looking fucken stunning even soaked.” He's right, he was stunning.

 

The mines of Moria. I'm not claustrophobic by any means, but I love the sun, the wind, the feel of life beneath my feet. I reluctantly follow my companions to the entrance of this godforsaken mine. I sat and watched the water as Gandalf attempted to open the door. I was completely distracted, when out of nowhere a freaking squid rises and tries to take Frodo. I leap into action, hacking and slashing at tentacles, and we all ran inside, seeking shelter.   
“This is no mine... It's a tomb.” I hear, and I look around at the dwarven corpses in horror. I hear Gimli, my friend, cry out in horror. Yet we have no choice but to continue, as the squid blocks our path.   
So we trudge our way through, making steady pace, when we reach a place with two doorways. As we sit and wait for Gandalf to remember which is our best option, Boromir approaches me. “Tell me, sugar, of the world you lived in before you arrived here.” I hid a look of contempt at his failed attempt at a nickname.  
Merry and Pippin walk over. “She refuses to talk about anything after her birth.” Merry stated. “We've tried, but with no avail, Boromir. Maybe you can convince her into telling you a few things.” Merry nudged Pipping and they both fell over laughing.  
I was relieved as we started moving again. Looking around, I fingered the necklace at my throat, the one thing I had held onto from my old life. An ornate cross with a ruby embedded in the center. I start to mutter under my breath. “I believe in God the Father Almighty, maker of Heaven and Earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, His only son, our Lord, who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the virgin Mary, suffered under Pontious Pilate, was crucified, died and was buried...”  
We weren't going for very long when I heard, “Behold. The dwarven city of Moria.” We go forward, and I hear, “Oh, no, no no, no...” And quiet sobbing. Poor Gimli has found his cousin, Lord of Moria, in his tomb. Gandalf then starts reading from this awful book; the last account of the king's scribe. “We cannot get out... They are coming...”   
BANG! Pippin dropped something down a hole. Then, all of a sudden, we hear drums, and screeching. We spring into action. Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas get to work on barricading the door. The four Hobbits assume a defensive position. “Oh great, they have a cave troll.” I think that remark comes from Boromir.  
The battle begins. Bloodlust I'd never known before I was capable of comes from nowhere. I fell enemies in droves, left and right. All of a sudden I'm in front of what I assume to be the cave troll. I am for a moment stunned. Legolas' voice calling my name snaps me from my reverie in time to tum to the side and slash at his leg. I'm trying to hold off the orcs at the door, when as the last one falls, I hear the most broken scream I've heard. “Frodo! Frodo, no!” I look over and see that he's been stabbed my the now dead troll, felled by the combined efforts of our companions.   
I run over as they roll Frodo over and see he's alive. He was wearing mithril; stronger than dragon scales, light as cloth.  
We have no time to lose. We must get out of there if we don't want to become orc bait. We run, arrows firing and swords, slashing, until we're surrounded. Just as we prepare to fight to the death, they all scatter, and we hear a loud growl come from the depths.   
It's the Balrog. Oh, shit.  
“Run!” I hear Gandalf scream, and I comply. We reach a chasm, and we run as swiftly as we can, until we reach a break. Legolas jumps, carrying me in his arms, causing my heart to leap. To maintain my dignity I manage “I could've made it on my own, thank you.” We all make our way across, hearing Gimli shout “No one tosses a dwarf!”   
Until it's just Aragorn and Frodo. They use the falling rock itself and rejoin our ranks as we race to the exit. Until we reach a bridge, where Gandalf stops in the middle. “What are you doing?!” I scream. “It'll kill you!” He ignores my warning and cries, “You cannot pass! I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow.” Then he says it. “YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!” As he sends the beast off the edge, he himself falls. We try to assist him but are restrained. Everything seems surreal as we exit the mine. Not even the sunlight can heal the pain I feel that Gandalf has left with his noble sacrifice.

 

As we leave the rocky cliffs, we enter the woods of Lothlorien. Gimli is going on about God knows what, sorcery or something.  
All seems normal until we are ambushed by elves. No, not ambushed, as they're on our side. They take us to meet the lady Galadriel. Who can speak into our minds. As we enter the beautiful elven realm, she senses us long before we sense her. She speaks of our mettle, when I hear a voice in my head. You are a puzzle to me, young one. I have never met another with a mind such as yours. I would enjoy hearing your story, little friend. I struggled to respond in kind. T'would be a pleasure, milady. She seemed to start at my response. I have never known any but a ringbearer to be able to converse in the mind. And with that she left me to join my companions in a meal before we sleep.  
We are led through the realm to a small dining room, the table laden with a feast. I noticed, but did not completely mind, that meat seemed to be absent from the table.  
Gimli, however, was not pleased. “Where's the damned meat? We aren't rabbits-”  
“Gimli!” I admonished, not wanting him to be rude to our gracious Elven hosts.  
“What?! How are we supposed to regain our strength if we have no meat?!” He looked at me like it was an awful crime.   
“Shut up, Gimli. Now.” I looked at him with my annoyance clear in my eyes.  
“But-” and with that protest, I dropped my ear into a corner, grabbed Gimli by the ear and dragged him into the corridor. As we exited, I managed to say, “Excuse me one moment, I need to have a word with my friend here.”   
I could see the rest of the Fellowship barely containing their laughter.  
When we got into the hallway, I slammed Gimli into a wall and pinned him there. “What the hell are you trying to do, get us kicked out?!” I hissed quietly into his face, wary of the elves overhearing.   
“No, I just-”   
“You just are going to go in there any apologize for your rudeness, and stuff your face full of bread. That's what you'll do. One more negative word out of you and I'll fashion a spell so that every time you speak you must compliment Legolas in some way.”  
And with that I stalked back in and smiled at the elves that had escorted us here. I sat down next to Legolas and smirked when Gimli came back in, mumbled an apology, and set into consuming as much bread as he could.

 

Though I know I should not, I exit the elven haven and travel to the edge of the woods, into a small clearing with a perfectly round crystal pond in the center. I lay down to look at the stars, not really thinking of much, my mind drifts to Legolas. I have not been able to stop thinking of him for days, and it's been getting hard to hide my affections. I battle in my mind, mulling over my options, until I sit up as I reach a decision. I will tell him how I feel. I will face my fears.  
I feel something stuck in my hair and I go to pull it out. I notice that my hair has grown long quickly. It's now almost down to my ass. I run my fingers through my hair, musing on how to tell Legolas, when I hear someone in the brush behind me. I recognize it as Boromir and relax, forgetting that I wear but a simple nightgown, provided to me by the elves.  
As Boromir enters the clearing, he looks at me concerned and says, “T'is not safe for a lady to wander on her own at night.” He sits beside me, hand but a breath from me, as if to put my hair behind my ear. “Especially one so beautiful as you.” He murmurs this last bit, and I turn a deep shade of crimson.   
“Boromir...” I turn away, embarrassed by this turn of events.  
He moves around to be on his knees in front of me. “Do you think I am lying, Nikki? I speak the truth from my heart.” I pale as I begin to understand where he's going with this. “Boromir, I-” NO, let me finish.” He takes a deep breath and looks at me with intensity. “I would normally ask your father this, but I cannot, since you have no family to speak of, I suppose I must ask you.” He looked into my eyes. “Nikki Svetkona, I love you. I wish to court you, my intention being marriage. Would you allow me to do so?” He looked at me with such emotion it broke my heart.  
“Boromir, I am so sorry, but I cannot. My heart belongs to another.” I look at him with caring, as if that could soften the blow.  
It doesn't. “You are engaged?”  
“No, but-”  
“You are being courted, then, by another?”  
“Not exactly, but-”  
“But what? What prevents you from allowing me to attempt to woo you?” The anger and hurt in his eyes was breaking my heart.  
“I am in love. To accept your advances would be wrong.” I tried to rationalize this to myself, and I knew this was the right thing to do. Why did it hurt so much?  
“Have you even told him?!” Boromir's rage was starting to scare me.  
I stood proudly, showing no fear. “I was going to tonight.”  
Boromir ripped up a fistful of dirt in his rage. “Who is it?! Is it Aragorn?! Of course it is, damned bastard always waltzing in and taking what's MINE!” With this last word he looked at me and smiled, terrifying and feral. “But there is one thing I will take from him...”   
With this I started to stand, but Boromir's strong hand grasped my gown and yanked me to the ground. I started to panic when he ripped the gown from me, tossing it to the side and gazing at my naked form, even as I tried to cover myself. He shoved me onto the ground and straddled me, removing his cloak, tunic, and boots, so he was left only in his loincloth. My immortal strength seemed to disappear, and I was defenseless. The more I squirmed, the harder the rise in his loincloth pushed against my delicate, pale, flat belly.   
“Please, Boromir, my friend, don't do this. Do not take my virginity from me, please!” He ignored my pleas as he removed his loincloth, leaving no barrier between us. He laid down, placing his hairy chest upon me, kissing me with his vile tongue, forcing entry so that he could explore my mouth with his repulsive snake's tongue. I tried to turn my head away, but he just held onto my jaw all the more tightly. He then started kissing down my body, exploring places no one had been before, tasting my soft skin with his chapped lips.  
I gasped when he reached my vagina. I refused to take any pleasure from this but it was still shocking. I squirmed as he invaded my most private sanctuary with his mouth, trying to get away from this, this rape. When he was done he licked his lips and smiled. “You taste like honeyed fruits dear one. But now I must be inside of you; I fear I may not last much longer.”  
“NO, no, please, not that, don't do that, PLEASE!” Boromir ignored my begging and put his hand on his shaft, guiding it to my entrance. I felt him press into me, then gasped as the head popped in and rested against my hymen. “Please, no...” I moaned.  
He put his lips to mine, then thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. I cried out in agony, as my lack of arousal prevented any natural lubrication. My crotch was on fire as Boromir sawed in and out, oblivious to my pain, oblivious to all but his own pleasure. After what felt like hours, but was really nothing more than a few minutes, I felt him pull out, flip me over, and shove himself into my ass with no hesitation. I screamed from the intrusion, my body trying to resist the invader to no avail. I could feel him ripping my flesh, the blood at least making him slide in and out easier. Finally he removed himself, causing more pain than I thought possible, flipped me over and finished himself on my chest. Standing with a self-satisfied smirk, he looked down at me in disgust.  
“You're a mess, look at you. I think Gandalf was mistaken when he called you an immortal. A savior. You're nothing more than a common whore.” He looked at me with scorn and spat, the saliva landing to the side.  
“A mess of your making!” My voice trembled. “Your aim seems to be off. Could it possibly be because your dick is lopsided? Has your body finally become as twisted as your soul?” I knew he would probably hurt me for these barbs, but I just didn't care anymore. I remembered from the movies and books I had seen and read countless times that he would very soon die.  
I just hoped he didn't kill me first.  
As he pulled back his leg to land a kick on my vulnerable stomach, we heard a voice getting closer. “Nikki?! Are you alright?! Helloooo???” It was Legolas! I heard Boromir run away, and I curled up in a ball and sobbed.  
All of a sudden I felt a hand on my back. I flinched away, knowing Boromir had come to finish me off. Some hero I was. The hand started stroking my back, and I noticed that the hand, while masculine, was nowhere near as callused as Boromir's. I managed to turn and look back, then when I saw it was Legolas, I just started crying harder. Nobody wants used goods. A nagging voice in the back of my head was telling me.   
“Nikki, who did this to you? What happened?” His voice was thick. He was trying not to sound disgusted at me, I'm sure of it.   
I shake my head. “Does it matter?”  
He goes stiff. “Of course it does! Tell me who did this to you so they can have a taste of my sword!”  
I sat up and turned to look at him, forgetting for a moment my current state of undress. “What do you mean?”  
He looks at me incredulously. “I mean I am going to kill whoever did this to you.”  
“No, you can't kill him.” That would tear the Fellowship apart. The quest would be over before it started.”  
He leaned down and picked me up, wrapping me in his cloak and cradling me in his arms. I settled close to him, cuddling for warmth. He still seemed very pissed. “Why the fuck not?” I smiled internally at the fact that he had adopted my favorite swear word.  
I looked up at him. “Because it would destroy the quest!”  
He looked down, rage in his eyes. “It was one of the Fellowship??? It was Gimli, wasn't it? I knew that dwarf was trouble!”  
“No, Legolas, it wasn't Gimli.” I cast my eyes down, ashamed. “It was Boromir.”  
Legolas starts jogging, then running, trying to get to his kill. “That low-life piece of Gondorian trash! I'm going to murder him with my bare hands!”  
“No, you can't. We need him to take the ring to Mordor! Even if we didn't killing him now would make it impossible to continue.”  
He growled. “Why did he do this?”  
I sighed. “He asked my permission to... To court me, his intent being marriage. I said no, as my heart belongs to another. He asked if I was engaged, or being courted, or if I had even told this man of my interest in him. I said no, as I was planning to tell him tonight. Boromir assumed it was Aragorn, whom he was already jealous of, and he said there is one thing he would take from Aragorn. My virginity.” By the end of this I had tears streaming down my cheeks, horror from reliving the incident so soon after.  
“You know Aragorn is engaged to Elrond's daughter, Arwen? He would never abandon her.” He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.  
I looked up into his dark eyes, meeting his gaze with matching intensity. “I don't care; I don't love him.”  
Legolas looked confused. “Then, who...?”  
I looked at the scenery and realized we were almost back to Lothlorien. I looked up at him, my answer evident in my gaze.  
“Oh...” I closed my eyes, waiting for the kind rejection I knew was coming. “Nikki...” All of a sudden I felt myself being lowered onto a bed, then a hand stroking my cheek. I opened my eyes, to see Legolas crouched in front of me in my quarters, something impossible shining in his eyes.  
Love.  
It couldn't be. I refused to believe it.   
“Nikki, I- I wish I...” He stuttered, and stopped. “If I had... I wish I would've known how you felt sooner. Because...” He took a deep breath. “I love you.”  
My whole world seemed to stop. I looked at this beautiful, perfect man in front of me, telling me that he loved me, and I knew this couldn’t be real. But it was.  
“I love you Legolas.” I finally uttered the words I had been saying in my mind for ages bath  
The love I'd imagined one hundred times but had never hoped to see shone intensely in his eyes. He pulled me close and gently brushed his lips to mine. He smiled at me. “Would, um, would you like to bathe?”  
His words brought me back to the present. I shuddered to imagine myself, alone in the bath, trying to clean Boromir off of me. I looked up at him. “Do you think-” I stopped, taking a deep breath. “Will you help me?”  
He picked me up gently, cradling me in his arms. “I'd be honored.”

 

He walked to the bathing chamber that the elves had enchanted to always be ready for anyone who wished to cleanse themselves, stopping for healing salve along the way which he returned when I reminded him of my magic, then to a closet full of clothing so I could dress after I was finished.  
As we went through the door, I could smell all the different kinds of soap the elves created. Legolas set me at the edge of the pool, removed his soiled cloak from my body, and began undressing himself. I just stared at the body I had memorized during the infrequent baths taken on our journey. He stepped down into the bath, waded over to me, and lifted me in, as I was still in too much pain to move on my own.  
As he held me in the water, I just pulled him close to me and relished in his closeness, memorizing every curve of his body. And even though I was covered in sperm, mud, tears, and blood, I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me even closer.  
After what was likely only a few minutes, but felt like years, he pulled away little, grabbed a washcloth, and began to wash the filth off of me. I watched his face as he was cleaning my chest, and my heart swelled at the love and tenderness in his gaze, where other men would have only lust. I could feel the love in him while he was carefully washing the ugly scar that ran along my back.  
Once he finished with my upper body, he lifted me up and set me on the edge of the pool and began to wash my legs and hips. He hesitated when he reached my privates.   
“It's okay, honey.” I reached forward and started playing with a lock of his hair.   
He looked up at me. “No, it's not.” he said forcefully.  
I'd never felt so rejected. “Oh, well alright, I'll just...” I didn't know how to finish, so I just tried to stand up, forgetting my physical pain in light of the emotional pain I'd just suffered. As I went to stand, my legs gave out and basically did a backwards bellyflop into the bath. I tried to stand up but my legs failed me again and pain erupted throughout my entire body.   
I felt Legolas grab me to prevent me from drowning. I crossed my arms and looked away, hoping my damn face would hide the silent tears making their way down my face. He grabbed my shoulders. “Nikki, look at me, you're misunderstanding what I said.” I looked up, banishing the hurt from my eyes, letting my face show no emotion.  
“There's not much to understand. You don't want me. I'm... damaged.” With this last word my voice broke and the tears returned anew. I turned away, my face burning in the shame. My shoulders shook with the silent sobs I wouldn't let out.  
He looked shocked. He pulled me close and started stroking my hair. “No, my angel, no, that's not it all all. My precious angel, don't you ever think that.” he crooned, burying his face into my hair.   
I looked up, not caring if he could read my face like an open book. “Then what did you mean?”  
“I thought we should-” He stopped, unsure how to say what he wanted to say. “I want to marry you before we become intimate.” He looked down, blushing.  
I smiled. “Are you proposing to me, Legolas?”  
“Yes, I am. And if we weren't in water and I wasn't holding you up, I would get down on one knee. I hope this is okay.” He glances over at his pile of clothing. “I actually have a ring in my back pocket over there. It's of elvish make, so it's enchanted to never fall off and never break.”  
I hugged him tight, trying to ignore the pain coursing through me. “It's perfect.”  
I healed myself and cleaned myself while he held me up in the water. We got out of the water and dressed, and I found that I could walk, not that the pain had faded to a dull ache. As I walked towards the door, Legolas came up behind me and swooped me up into his arms.  
“What on earth are you doing?” I laughed, as he refused to put me down and began walking down the corridor.   
“Hush and you'll see. Now put on your damned engagement ring.” He somehow managed to pull the ring box out of his back pocket, remove the ring, and slide it onto my finger, all while bridal carrying me down the hall. Elves.  
He finally stopped in front of Galadriel's room. He finally set me down. “I am going to marry you, right here, right now.” I started to say something but he cut me off. “Listen, I promise you, when this is all over, we will have a proper wedding. It'll be in a church, our friends will be there, we'll have a real priest, you'll be in a white dress, I'll be in a tux, and it'll be perfect. But I want to know, as we're marching towards Hell itself, you are mine.”   
I was speechless. I just stood on tiptoe, flung my arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. He moaned softly and kissed me back before detaching from me, grabbing me around the waist, and knocking loudly on the wizard's door. “Galadriel, wake up! We need you!” I laughed as my Legolas knocked and yelled, getting progressively louder.  
All of a sudden, the door opened and a very grumpy-looking Galadriel opened the door. “What in Gods name could you possibly want at this time of night, Legolas Greenleaf?!”  
Legolas just smiled. “My lady, could you find it in your heart to marry us? Tonight? We don't want to wait a moment longer.” Galadriel looked at him as if he were mad. “Please, my lady, I beg you!”  
Galadriel sighed. “All right, fine. Meet me in the library in 15 minutes.” She looked at us for a moment. “You're going to need a witness.” With that, she closed the door, presumably to get dressed.  
Legolas smiled. “Who shall we get as a witness? Or should we wake the whole Fellowship?!”  
“Let's have Frodo as our witness. I want to break the news to everyone else in the morning. Mainly for the amusement of seeing us walk in hand-in-hand, and just announcing, “So we're married now, hope you all slept well.” I started laughing a little just thinking of their faces.   
“Perfect choice.” We started down the hall towards Frodo's room, when I thought of something I wanted to do more than anything.   
I stopped in front of Boromir's door. “One moment, love. I just have one thing I'd like to do first...” Legolas looked at me quizzically as I pounded violently on the door.  
As soon as Boromir opened the door, I swung my arm as hard as I could and punched him square in the jaw. He went down like a rock. I knelt down next to him and grabbed a fistful of hair, wrenching his head back.   
“It wasn't Aragorn you piece of shit.” As I said this, I slammed his head back into the ground, observing the large wound left by my engagement ring, which I knew would scar. I turned to walk away, then thought better of it and kicked him swiftly in the nuts with all the force in my body. I turned away from the low-life, grabbed Legolas' hand, and made my way down the hall with Boromir still crying, Legolas in shock from the brutality I had put on display.  
I reached the room shared by the four Hobbits and gently opened the door, not wanting to knock and wake all four of them. I crept in and knelt down by Frodo, the only dark head among them. I gently shook his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes, beckoned him to follow me into the hall.  
“What's going on Nikki?” He was still half-asleep, rubbing his eyes.  
I crouched down so that my eyes would be level with his. “Legolas and I are getting married, and we would be honored if you would witness this.”  
Frodo smiled big. “I would be honored. Should I wake the others?”   
“No, we're planning to tell everyone else at breakfast tomorrow.”  
“Alright, let's go!”  
I smiled at his eagerness. “Wouldn't you like to change your clothes?” The Hobbit had been so exhausted he had fallen asleep in his clothes from the day before.  
“No! I wanna see you two get married!” And with that he started down the hall in the opposite direction of the library.  
Legolas laughed. “Frodo, Galadriel is marrying us in the library.”  
Frodo turned around and began walking towards the library, still smiling at us smugly.  
As we walked towards the library, I wasn't able to hold it in any longer. “What on earth is that smug smile for, Frodo?”  
He starts chuckling. “Anyone with half a brain could see that the two of you were in love. It was only a matter of time.”  
I was going to press the matter further, but we had reached the library. Galadriel was standing at one of the tables, with only a piece of paper with something written on it, a pen, a strip of white silk and a knife. “Legolas, I don't know how marriage ceremonies go here.”  
He smiled at me encouragingly. “It's very short and simple, don't worry.”  
We walked up and Legolas stood at the left, I stood at the right, and Frodo stood behind me.   
Galadriel smiled at us. “Please hold out your wrists.” We complied, and Frodo stepped forward, took the strip of silk, and tied our wrists together. She closed her eyes. “Nikkolette Alastrine Svetkona, in bonding yourself to this man, do you promise to care for him as if he were a piece of yourself, be his partner, help him through struggles, and love him for the rest of your life? If so, please say always.”  
I looked into his eyes. “Always.”  
She looked to Legolas. “And do you, Legolas Thaurundilion Greenleaf, promise to make this woman a part of you, care for her, support her, always be there for her, and love her for the rest of your life? If so, please say forever.”  
He smiled at me. “Forever.”  
Galadriel grabbed hold of the knife and held it to the fabric. “Then, while the fabric rips, the bond remains. I now pronounce you husband and wife.” with that, she cut the silk. “Kiss your bride.”  
Before I could even fully turn, Legolas had taken me in his arms, leaned me back, and kissed me on the lips.   
Frodo cheered. Galadriel smiled. “Now take up this pen and sign this paper, that your marriage will be proven to all.” Legolas and I stepped up and signed. “Now, Frodo Baggins, please sign the bottom to say that you witnessed this union take place.” Frodo stepped up and signed, but I barely registered the fact. I was too busy staring into my beautiful husband's eyes.  
He broke eye contact only to pull another ring box out of his pocket and place one ring on my finger and another on his, to show the world our love.   
Without a care in the world for what Galadriel and Frodo would do the rest of the night, Legolas once again swept me into his arms and made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He opened the door and gently laid me down on the bed. He climbed over me, not even touching me, just looking into my eyes with his beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. I could stare into those eyes forever. But there were more important things to tend to now.   
I reached up and tangled my hands into his hair, pulling his face down to meet mine. The kiss began slowly, tenderly, just gentle kisses. His lips tasted like sunshine and freshly mowed lawns. I grew hungry for more. Our kisses became hungrier, deeper, more forceful. I pushed him up and pushed his back against the wall, straddling his waist, maintaining our kiss the entire time.  
I start moving my hips against his ever so slightly as we kiss, and while one of his hand maintains a grip on my hair, his other hand begins to explore my body. He traces my shoulders, my back, my thigh, making me moan against his lips. I feel him smile against my lips.  
I break contact only long enough to remove the belt at my waist and my tunic, leaving my top half in only a lacy black bra. I bring my lips back to his, using my hands to unbutton his shirt, and push it off his shoulders. He brings his lips to my neck and uses his hands to undo the laces of my pants. I moan and rub my hands across his chest, lifting my hips to allow him to remove my pants. Revealing my lacy black panties that match my bra. I turn and push him flat onto the bed, removing his pants and underwear with quick fingers, leaving him completely nude. I meet his lips with mine, then move down to his jawline, placing delicate kisses along his beautiful face.  
My lips travel down his neck, to his chest. I trace patterns along invisible lines, finally reaching his stomach. I can feel the muscles flexing with every soft moan he lets out. I reach the junction between his legs and hips, and start kissing the insides of his thighs, slowly getting closer to the spot he wants my mouth most.   
I can feel him trembling as I get within a few centimeters of his cock, when I lift myself up and meet his eyes as I lower my lips to the straining tip of his erect member and place my lips just around the very tip and pressed my tongue into the hole there. I heard him let out a moan and he raised his hips off the bed. I gently used my hand to push his hips back down, then swiftly took the entire thing down my throat, my lips meeting the base.  
Legolas lets out an almost animal moan, hips coming off the bed again. Again, I push his hips back down, and begin to move my head up and down, using my one of my hands to caress his balls.   
I pull back until only the head is in my mouth, then slowly go back down. This time as I pull back, I let my top teeth graze the skin ever so slightly, making him squirm in pleasure and moan loudly.  
I continue this process, when suddenly I feel him go very still, and I pull back so that only the head is in my mouth. After about half a second, my mouth is filled with his sperm. I swallow, so as not to choke, and once he finishes, I suck out the last few drops and sit back. I look down and notice that he's still hard.  
I lay down next to him and wrap my leg around his waist, kissing him softly. “Would you believe that's the first time I've ever done that?”   
He flips me onto me back and straddles my waist. He leans down and meets his lips with mine. He reaches behind my back and unhooks my bra, pulling it off and throwing it off to the side. He pulls of my panties with the same eagerness. He brings his full attention to my large breasts, kissing and sucking, causing me to let out soft moans that slightly resemble mewls.   
He makes his way down my stomach in a way similar to the way I teased him. He kissed between my thighs, getting closer and closer to my vagina with every circuit. I spread my legs farther allow him better access. Suddenly I felt his lips and tongue on my clit and I moaned loudly, my hips arcing off the bed. He patiently pushed my hips back down, and returned his attentions back to my vagina.   
He moves his tongue around my vaginal lips, causing me to mewl in pleasure. He turns his head and shoves his tongue into me, causing me to squeal and thrust my hips up off the bed. He pushes them back down again and continues his ministrations. As he continues to work with his tongue and lips, my breath becomes more shallow and harder, when suddenly it feels like I explode in pleasure. I scream in ecstasy and I feel my vagina gushing juices, every drop of which is caught in the mouth of my lover.   
I collapse in exhaustion, my breath slowly returning to normal. Legolas crawls up beside me and kisses me tenderly. I taste myself on his lips, which strangely excites me more.   
Legolas pulls back and smiles at me wickedly, “Ready for round two?” Instead of answering, I climb on top of him, straddle his hips, and kiss him forcefully.   
He flips me over onto my back and looks me in the eye. “It's your first time, let me take the lead.”   
His words meant more to me than anything.  
He reached over into the bedside drawer and handed me a pill. “Birth control.” He answered my questioning gaze. I would debate the morality of it later. I swallowed it dry. He reached back into the drawer and pulled out a small vial, which I assumed was lubricant once he uncorked it and began to rub it on his straining member.  
He set the vial aside and leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I buried one hand in his hair and let the other trace patterns on his chest. He sat back and grabbed his cock, directing it into me. His every movement was slow, careful, gentle. As he met me, he looked into my eyes, as if asking permission. You can still turn back. His eyes said.   
I nodded as well as I could, arousal making me slightly incoherent. Legolas took a deep breath and moved his hips forward ever so carefully, making only the head pop into me. I moaned and arched my back in ecstasy. He slowly began to move his hips forward, his every movement letting loose another moan.   
After ages of slow, careful movements, I felt his hips reach mine. He was all the way in. He began to move back and forth slowly, trying to be careful with me. I could feel his hesitation through his hands on my hips.   
After a few minutes of intense passion, I bit my lip to stifle a scream and let out a long groan. As I orgasmed, Legolas went completely still and finished himself within me, falling down onto the bed next to me and taking me into his arms, his still-hard cock slipping out of me.  
I smiled at him and kissed him roughly, climbing over him. I kissed his face, then made my way over to his ear, kissing and nibbling gently. “Got one more round in you, baby?” He nodded, took a deep breath and began to sit up, but I pushed him back down. “My turn to take the lead.”  
I sat up and raised myself over his cock, which had lost none of it's initial hardness. As the tip met my vaginal lips, I thrust down hard, sheathing his entire cock into me in one go. I began to bounce up and down more quickly, feeling him grab my hips to pull me down. After a few minutes, I went rigid. I screamed as my vagina squirted out juices, and I heard Legolas moan as my muscles contracted around his member. He sat up and leaned against the wall, and our lips met as I continued to move up and down.   
After I had another orgasm, and he hadn't yet blown his load, he smiled wickedly up at me. “Would you like to try anal, love?” I didn't answer, I just smiled, leaned over, grabbed the vial of lubricant, and laid down on my stomach.   
Legolas traced a finger down the hideous scar covering my back, before reaching my ass. He lubricated one of his fingers and inserted it into my ass, adding another, trying to stretch the hole a little to minimize pain. At first it was slightly uncomfortable, but that was over quickly. I moaned as he curled his fingers slightly towards the thin layer separating my anus from my vagina.   
After he had fit in three fingers, he removed them and placed his cock at the now widened opening. He covered it in lubricant a second time, to ensure it wouldn't hurt me. He slowly pushed himself into me, going slightly faster than earlier. I moaned, oblivious to the pain, feeling only intense pleasure, only slightly less than when he was in my vagina.  
“Ungh, harder, ohh...” I could barely form the word, I was drowning in a new form of pleasure. HE complied, thrusting harder and harder until we simultaneously went still. He let out an animalistic roar and I shrieked, the two of of coming together.   
He collapsed next to me, his dick finally deflating, and took me in his arms, kissing my lips with all the tender love in the world. We broke our liplock and I started tracing invisible paths on his beautiful chest, still unable to believe this beautiful creature was mine, and I his.  
“What're you thinking about?” He asked, stroking my side,  
“I'm thinking that there is no way someone as beautiful as you could want me.” He smiled and placed a possessive kiss on my forehead. I propped myself up on my elbow and smiled crookedly. “So how many people do you think heard us having sex?”  
He continued stroking my body. “Just about everyone. You are fairly loud, little one.” I let myself fall back on the pillows, hoping to hide the bright red blush dancing across my cheeks.  
I smiled contently and snuggled closer to him, breathing his scent of pinecones and evergreen. “Nikki?”   
“Mhm?” I didn't want to move a muscle.  
“Could you- How did you get that scar on your back?” I stiffened, the memory as fresh as if it'd happened yesterday. “Shh, no, forget it. Forget I asked.”  
I buried my face into his chest. “No, you should know. I want no secrets between us, my beautiful husband.” I could feel his smile. “Can I show you? It'll be easier for me. I just don't want to enter your mind without permission.”  
He stroked his hand over my back, not bothering to avoid the scar, just showing that it was a part of me. “You have permission to enter my mind any time, my love.”  
I took a deep breath and pushed my mind outwards, seeking Legolas' beautiful spark of life. I felt it and threw myself in.   
Can you hear me, Legolas?  
Yes, I can. This is strange.   
Okay, let me find the memory. I mentally pushed my way through my life, passing over all time here in Middle Earth, finding my last birthday. The day I turned 15.  
I walked into the living room with my guitar strapped to my back and my composing book and sheet music held tight to my chest, fear coloring the room slightly pink. I was home an hour later than I said I would be. I was going to get a beating for sure. I hunched my shoulders and crept down the hallway, setting my guitar down on it's stand in the living room, past my mother's bedroom, hoping to get through without her noticing, hoping she went to bed early.  
“Bitch. Come in here.” I looked into her room and saw her sitting up, a joint smoking in one hand, anger written across her entire face.  
What's a joint?  
It's like the Hobbit' pipeweed except much stronger. I went back to the memory.  
“Why the fuck are you home late, you stupid whore?! I told you I wanted you home at eleven to do the dishes from my party yesterday!” She looked at me in disgust.  
“I'm sorry, mama,” I choked on the endearment she insisted upon. “Band practice ran a bit later than we expected. We wrote a whole new song tonight!” If I hoped my happiness at this development would alter her mood in the least, I was completely wrong.  
“I wrote a song, look at me, I'm soo special.” She mocked, waving her hands in the air. I hung my head, biting back the tears I wouldn't allow to surface. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing the tears fall.   
I started to walk out of the room, but she stopped me. “Well then let's see this ever so important song that was so much more important than minding your fucking mother.”  
I handed her the notebook with trembling hands. “Page 18.” I could barely speak, I was so terrified. She opened the book and began to read out loud... 

 

Mama

Here I stand, no one to hold my hand,  
Mama, why were you never there?  
I need a pill, a knife, a gun,  
I'm sorry that I wasn't a son.  
Why am I never enough for you?  
Here, mama, drink this witch's brew.  
Mama, you'll forever sleep,  
And your poor daughter will pretend to weep.

Mama, you've killed me, I'm dead,   
My anger will paint your damned walls red.  
I'll kill you mama, like you killed me,   
And finally my soul will be free.

No matter how I try,  
I continue to die, mama, and die,  
Your hate driving me to the grave,  
Soon there'll be nothing left to save.  
You cheat, you lie, you steal,  
My God, mama, is nothing real?  
And after all this strife,  
What will be left of my life?

Mama, you've killed me, I'm dead,  
My anger will paint your damned walls red.  
I'll kill you, mama, like you killed me,  
And finally my soul will be free.

I'll never forget, I'll never forgive,  
What kind of life is this to live?  
You beat me, you hurt me,  
Mama, please, set me free.  
I look at this knife, this pill, this gun,  
All I can think is to kill you and run.  
Your fake nails, dyed hair, your stupid show,  
Mama, I swear, I'll deal the last blow.

Mama, you've killed me, I'm dead,  
My anger will paint your damned walls red.  
I'll kill you, mama, like you killed me,  
And finally my soul will be free.  
Set me free...

She looked up at me, a scowl twisting her face. “You sneaky little bitch. I give you a roof over your head, I feed you, I clothe you, I allow your stupid music hobby, and this is how you repay me? You want to kill me, huh?”She reached beneath her mattress and pulled out a large steak knife. With all the scumbags she brings home to screw I'm not too surprised that's there.   
I take a step back, but she grabs my arm and pulls me closer. She puts the tip of the knife right over her heart. “You wanna kill me bitch? Do it.” She puts my hand on the handle of the knife.   
“No, stop it mama, stop it!” I yank my hand away, disgusted by her suggestion. No matter how awful she had ever been to me, no matter how many beatings I had suffered at her hands, she was still my mother. I turned my back and started to walk away.   
“DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME BITCH!” She turned the knife around and plunged it into my left shoulder, pulling down and out at an angle, the blade stopping when it hit my right hip-bone.   
I screamed, red hot pain coursing through my entire body, blood pouring down, soaking my clothes, the carpet, and everything around me.   
“Shit.” I felt my mother push me onto my stomach and pull my shirt up over the wound, still gushing blood. She pulled the sides apart and looked into my body. “Nothing is punctured. Your spine looks fine. Wiggle your toes.” I couldn't process the words.   
She dug a hand into my hair, yanked my head back, and smashed my face into the ground. “WIGGLE YOUR FUCKING TOES!” I complied to prevent her from hurting me worse. My nose wasn't broken, but blood was pouring out, running into my mouth, choking me.  
“You're fine. Go to your room and stay in bed for a few days. I'll bring in a few bottles of water, a few loaves of bread and a can of nuts to tide you over until that heals a little.” She stood up and kicked me in the side.   
All I remember after I crawled to my bedroom and collapsed onto my hard twin mattress is thinking that if she ever provided the opportunity again, I would push the knife into her heart over and over again until she was hurting as much as I hurt her.  
And with that the memory ended abruptly. I sat up in bed, brought my legs up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my knees. “That's where my scar came from, honey. That's why I'm so disfigured.”  
Legolas sat up and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in my chest, as if he could get rid of my past by his love alone. “You are not disfigured. Every part of you is beautiful. Your scar is a part of you, so it's beautiful.” He pulled me back and we laid down together, cuddling as close together as two people could physically get. “Let's get some sleep. It's late and we have some big news to deliver tomorrow.” I smiled and closed my eyes, sleeping better than I had in a long time.

 

The next morning, I woke up, still cuddled in Legolas' arms. My husband's arms. I thought. I thought it was strange that in elvish marriages, the wife was still addressed by her own last name, even though the husband's was added onto official documents after the wife's. God, I never would've thought I would get married so young. I wondered at the date, if I was 16 yet? My birthday was close.   
I sat up, blinking in the glare of the morning. It's still early. I gently disengage myself from my still-sleeping husband, so as not to wake him, and I grab his undershirt and slip it on over my nakedness. I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror. My hair is a complete rat's nest, as always in the morning. I shuffle over to the toilet, do my business, then pull a washcloth out of the cabinet. I get it wet and wipe myself down, mostly to get rid of any traces or dried sweat or semen. I toss the cloth in the laundry bin.  
I find a drawer of unused toothbrushes and begin to brush the taste of semen and sweat out. As I'm bent over the sink, spitting, I feel Legolas come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I stand up and kiss him sweetly on the lips.  
“You are very pretty with your bedhead and my shirt, minty.” He smiles at me.  
“Well I'm sorry, the bedhead must be tamed.” I turn around and smile at him, staring into his beautiful blue eyes, admiring his body in only his underwear.  
He picks me up and sets me on the counter so he doesn't have to kneel to kiss me, and presses his hips into mine. “That can wait...” He growls, his voice husky with desire. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me, and kiss him hard.  
A few seconds into our kiss, a knock comes from the door. Legolas groans and goes to answer it. “What?”   
His abruptness startles the poor servant sent to collect him. “M-m'lady sent me to tell you breakfast shall be ready in five minutes. She also sent these.” I saw Legolas accept a stack of clothes, two sets by the looks.  
“Thank you. We'll be down shortly.” He slams the door on the poor girl and comes into the bathroom. “Five minutes too short?”   
I smile and hop down. “We have the rest of our immortal lives for sex. You know as well as I if we start now we'll be in here for an hour.” I smile and begin to tackle the task of brushing my absurdly long hair. I long for the short hair I had when I arrived here.  
He grabs my hand with our engagement and wedding rings with his. “By the way,” he said, pulling a box from behind his back, “Happy 16th birthday, my love.” As he says this, he fastens a mithril necklace around my throat, a small circular pendant hanging from it with a dragon carved into it.

 

As we made our way down the stairs, hand-in-hand, many servants stopped to stare. We just walked on, heads held high. I walked into the dining hall, where the most of the Fellowship sat, eating breakfast and conversing quietly.  
I sat down next to Aragorn, and Legolas sat down beside me. “So how'd everyone sleep?” I addressed this question to the entirety of the Fellowship. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frodo choke on his bread, trying not to laugh.  
I heard a general murmur of it was fine, good, well enough. “Well I hope you all had a fun night, I know I did. I went for a walk, Legolas and I got married. Great night.”  
Frodo snorted his coffee out his nose, he was laughing so hard at everyone's faces. Merry and Pip had their mouths hanging open. Sam was smiling at us in congratulations. Aragorn was staring at Legolas, waiting for the punchline. Gimli was silent.   
All of a sudden Gimli started laughing and pounding his fist on the table.  
“What's so funny, Gimli?” I was a bit confused at his laughter.  
“That explains the noises I heard from the elf's room late last night!” With this my face turned red and I hid my blush behind my curtain of dark hair.  
“Oh yea, I fucked her good.” Legolas sat back in his chair, a smug smile on his face.  
I punched him lightly on the arm and laughed.   
“What's so funny in here?” Boromir suddenly limped in. He seemed to be severe pain and he wouldn't meet my gaze. Good.  
Aragorn composed himself enough to answer. “Legolas and Nikki got married, and Gimli heard them having sex.” He suddenly noticed Boromir's state. “What the hell happened to you?”  
“I had to get my balls and dick surgically reattached last night.”  
“What happened??” I saw every member of the Fellowship put a hand over their crotch in sympathy.  
Before he could answer, I decided to make him suffer more. “Another reason last night was eventful. When I was on my walk, I saw Boromir get attacked by a large bear. Well, sodomized more than attacked. It had ripped off his trousers and proceeded to try and impregnate his anus. When I pulled him away, the bear decided to bite his genitals, nearly ripping them off. I brought him back here and handed him off to the surgeons.” I looked over at him, now seated a seat or two down across the table from me. “Actually, he was the one who caused me to tell Legolas my feelings, resulting in our shotgun wedding. I should thank you, really.” I looked into his eyes, the guilt and embarrassment plain.  
“What's a shotgun wedding?” Sam asked. I realized that none of them knew what a shotgun was.   
“Well, a shotgun is sort of a metal tube with a wooden handle that you put little metal balls inside called bullets. When you pull back on a little piece of metal below it called a trigger, the metal ball shoots out fast enough to go through a man from 200 feet away through a sheet of metal.”  
The rest of breakfast was fairly uneventful, minus the dozens of sex jokes cracked and Gimli's attempt to mimic my sex noises, which resulted in poor Sam snorting milk out his nose, much to our amusement.   
After breakfast, I walked back to my room, grabbed my pack and dirty clothes off the floor, and dumped them in Legolas' room. As I was walking back down the hall to meet the others at the archery range, I passed Boromir going towards his room. I walked past him and was content to ignore him when he turned around and followed me. “Nikki, please, I want to talk to you!” I continued to walk, ignoring him. He stood in front of me. “Nikki, please, I want to talk.”  
I put my hands on my hips and flicked my hair back with a flip of my head. “I have nothing to say to you Boromir. Now move.”   
I started to go around him, but he stepped in front of me again. “I just want to talk, Nikki.” I looked up at him, murder in my eyes.  
“Boromir son of Denethor, you will let me pass, or I will craft a spell to turn you inside out, letting you live through the entire thing.”  
“Nikki-”  
“Don't call me that. You are not my friend.” I look up at him, ice covering my soul. “It seems I don't even know you.” I cross my arms across my chest, never letting my eyes stray from his.  
“Ms. Svetkona, please, I would like to apologize. I know it's not enough, but-”  
“You're right. It's not enough. And it never will be.”  
He looked pained, but I assumed that was just from the stitches on his dick. “What can I do to make it up to you. I could stab myself for what I did to you.”  
“Nothing. You can do nothing, Boromir.” I begin to advance towards him, jabbing my finger towards his chest. “You don't deserve to live. You are the worst kind of scum. And instead of telling everyone what you did to me, I'm going to make you live with it. Now, when we continue on our journey, I will not speak to you unless it is necessary. The rest of the Fellowship will think nothing ever happened. But I get to watch the guilt eat away at you for the rest of your worthless life. Now get out of my way before I just kill you where you stand.” And with that, I walked to the archery range and left him standing there.

 

The next morning, we started on our way with more provisions and clean clothes. We went off down the river in boats, continuing on our quest towards Mordor. I look over at Frodo, hunched over as if in pain, and I move over towards him. “How are you holding up, my friend?”  
He looks up at me with sad eyes. “Every day, it gets heavier and heavier. It's like a weight attached to my soul. It hurts in a way I've never felt before.”  
I feel the urge to comfort my poor little friend who has to suffer so large a burden. “I would lift it from you if I could my friend. Would you like to hear a story to pass the time?”  
He smiled up at me sadly. “What kind of story?”  
I thought for a moment of all the books I'd read in my life. “A story about a girl who broke laws to save her father's life, even though she would be executed if she was discovered. I didn't make the story up, but it's one of my favorites.” I sat on the bottom of the boat, leaning my back against the seat, and Frodo sat at one side, leaning up next to me. I put my arm around him, and smile as Sam sits at my other side.  
“Once, there was a young woman named Mulan. She had just turned 16, and the day had finally come for her to meet with the town Matchmaker, the woman who would tell her who she would be marrying. This wouldn't be a problem, if Mulan wasn't such a rebellious girl...” And the words kept flowing out of my mouth. As I told of her accident at the Matchmaker's, the emperor's decree, her stealing her father's armor, and running off to war, I noticed the rest of the Fellowship straining to hear my every word. I looked down and saw Frodo sound asleep, for the first time in a while. I stood up easily and laid him against Sam, making sure to not disturb him.  
I stood up straight and stretched, stiff from sitting in one place for a long time. “You have a wonderful voice.” said Aragorn. “I'm sure you're a lovely singer.  
I stiffened involuntarily. “No, really I'm not a very good singer at all. I haven't sang in a little over a year.”  
“Why not? Singing is a lovely way to pass the time, no matter your skill level.” Aragorn couldn't understand why I would never sing again. After my mother stabbed me, I quit my band, sold my guitar, and never sang another word. At church, I would just mouth the words.  
“It's a long story.”  
Gimli sat up straighter as he continued to row. “Another story? We'll be rowing for a while longer before we make camp. We have time.”  
I wrapped my arms around myself and sat down next to Legolas. I buried my face in his shoulder and he wrapped one of his arms around me, continuing to row.   
“Never mind, it's fine.” Aragorn pushed Gimli a little and they continued to row.  
I spoke, though my voice was muffled. “No, I suppose I can tell you. You are all my closest friends, the only ones I've ever really had.” As I said this, I raised my head and stared Boromir in the eyes. He squirmed under my gaze.  
“It was the day before my 15th birthday. I came home an hour later than I had been ordered to by my mother, who insisted I call her mama. I was a t band practice. I had been late because I had written a violent song about killing her, even though I would never truly do it. She read it when I came in and pulled out a knife and told me to kill her, if I really wanted to. I said no, and turned to walk away, and she plunged the blade into my back. She wouldn't take me to a doctor, and all I can remember for the next few weeks is eating bread and drinking water, never moving from my bed.” I looked up at their astonished faces. “That's why I have a giant scar on my back. After that, I never sang another word, not even at church.”  
Their silent faces showed not the pity I feared, but empathy. I looked at Boromir and he was horrified. Good.  
Frodo had woken up at some point during this story. He came and sat next to me, giving me a hug. “You didn't deserve it. You're a wonderful person, and a wonderful friend. And I hope you never have to see her again.”  
I pulled the little Hobbit close. “So do I.”

 

We docked about an hour before sunset to make camp. I was gathering firewood, when I heard someone talking in the woods. I saw that Aragorn and Frodo were talking. I heard Aragorn promising to protect Frodo no matter what. I smiled, when I suddenly saw Uruk-hai coming up over the hill. “Orcs! Run, Frodo!” I dropped the wood I had been carrying and pulled out my sword, charging towards the advancing line of monsters as Frodo ran in the opposite direction.   
“Nikki! Go and protect Frodo! If he's lost, so are we!”  
“I can't leave you!”   
“Go!”  
I ran after Frodo, running through the trees faster than I knew I could. I came upon Merry and Pippin, taunting the Uruk-hai away from Frodo who had slipped away. I began to hack at the line of Orcs, hoping the Hobbits would run. I saw Boromir come and join the fray, hacking and slashing.  
It was a frenzy. There was blood everywhere, and my sword was an extension of me, dealing fatal blows left and right, never faltering. All of a sudden, I hear a thwack and a thud, and I look over at Boromir, and see he has an arrow sticking out of his chest. I try to reach him, but I'm blocked, surrounded by the foul creatures. This is probably the only reason I hadn't been shot as well. I heard Merry and Pippin scream, and I saw them being picked up and taken away.  
I dispatched another Orc and began to sprint after them. I passed a tree and I was hit in the head. I stumbled back, vision swimming. An Orc had hidden behind a tree and nailed me in the face with his shield. “The master wants you too. Now come quietly or I'll break your legs.”  
I threw up next to a tree. I raised my hand and spread my mind to his. “Kvelior.” I used his own energy for that one simple word; kill. My vision was returning as I stumbled up the hill, back towards where I had seen Aragorn fighting the leader of the group.   
“Nikki!” I felt Legolas grab me around the waist. I clumsily put my sword back in the sheath and allowed him to lead me to where I saw Gimli and Aragorn kneeling around Boromir. At the sight of him with three arrows sticking out of him, all my dizziness went away instantly. I pushed Legolas's hands away, and he protested, but I quietly assured him that I was fine.  
“Nikki, thank God. You have to heal him. If you don't he'll die!” Aragorn looked up at me desperately.   
I crossed my arms across my chest. “I wouldn't heal him to save myself. He deserves to die.”  
Aragorn looked at me like I was insane. “Why not?”  
I looked down at Boromir. “Why don't you tell them yourself, you piece of shit?”  
“I can't-” Boromir gasped at the effort speaking took.   
“Fine! I 'll show them!” I thundered, reaching out for the minds of the four members of the Fellowship left in the clearing.  
I walked out to the woods, sat down... Thought about telling Legolas... Boromir came in, behaving strangely.  
I ran through the memory savagely, of him raping me, oblivious to my cries and my begging.   
Pain, like I'd never felt... Dear God just let me die... Left to die on the ground...  
I heard all of them groaning as they felt my pain as I had when Boromir had injured me over and over, ignoring my screams.  
He's done... He's going to kill me... Oh God the pain... Dear God, help me...  
I severed the memory when Legolas had found me and skipped forward to me beating the shit out of him. As soon as I walked away, I severed the connection violently. I looked around and they were all looking between Boromir and I. Legolas was crying and I almost wished I hadn't shown him that. Boromir's eyes were closed in pain. His breathing was becoming more and more labored.   
“I refuse to heal him. But...” I walked over to Boromir and knelt beside him. “I will forgive you.” I took a deep breath. “Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven...” I finished my prayer as Boromir let out his last breath. I let the tears fall for my companion, and searched my mind for good memories. I knew that the ring had made the darkness inside him grow. “ Krei wnyon nye riel shriveil.” May you pass on safely.  
I stood up and helped the men load Boromir's body into a boat. As he floated away over the falls, I whistled Taps. I felt he deserved it. He died a warrior. As much as I still hated him, I pitied him. Even though I know I wouldn't heal him if I could do it over again, I was still sad for him.  
As we turned to run after the Hobbits, I felt Gimli's hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eye. “I don't blame ya', lassie. I would've done the same.” I nodded in understanding, and we began to run. We had to find Merry and Pip. Frodo and Sam were on their own now, as much as it broke my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it sucked, but I did warn you. Any and all feedback welcome, good, bad, or in between.


End file.
